Akatsuki Snapshots
by NightingaleRose
Summary: One-shots. They're not evil all the time are they?
1. First Arrivals

Well, I've been wanting to write some Akatsuki one shots so here you go! Welcome to the oddness that is our favorite villian group!

Warning: er... eventually, Hidan's mouth. There are some spoilers in later chapters. Deal with it. As for when they happen in series, your guess is as good as mine.

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them. I'd have too much fun with them if I did.

Enjoy! More to come soon.

**XXXX**

"They should be back soon."

A man sitting in the corner of the room nodded as he looked up from his book. The man smiled at his blue haired companion who was staring at the door. "The more you stare the more time it will take you know."

She smiled as she glanced away from the door. She started to fold an origami flower out of a piece of paper that was sitting near her. "I know Pein, but it's been so long since all of us were in the same room together physically."

Pein nodded as he set the book down. He leaned forward into the light revealing his many piercing and his grey ringed eyes. "Itachi and Kisame will probably be the first to arrive."

Konan nodded. "Or Hidan and Kakuzu, you know how Kakuzu hates wasting anything."

That got a soft snort from the orange haired man. "Yes, but it's his financial expertise that keeps us afloat." He shook his head a little. "Even though he's obsessed with money."

They fell silent for a little while. Konan folded a few more flowers with various colored paper while Pein stared at the door. "You know, Zetsu is probably already here."

"And Tobi's more than likely with him." Pein stated quietly. He still wasn't sure how to act around that man.

The ground shook beneath them. The explosion didn't faze them as arguing reached the edge or their hearing. "Looks like we were wrong."

The door to the room burst open and the sounds of two people arguing filled the room. The first one through the door looked like a 12-year-old boy with red hair. His companion was much taller than him with long blonde hair styled into a high ponytail with bangs covering half of his face.

"Art should last forever in testament to its beauty."

"Nah-uh! It should be temporary and brilliant! Something born in an instance of chaos!"

Pein and Konan watched in amusement as the two artists continued to argue about their ideas on art while taking off their cloaks and hanging them up.

Pein shook his head and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Welcome back."

The argument died as the two turned to their leader and nodded. Deidara smiled as he bounced over to Konan. She smiled as she held out a yellow origami flower to him. "Art is whatever you make it to be."

"Yeah! And I say it should be explosive and beautiful yeah!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and he silently moved over to Konan. He excepted a red flower that she handed to him before moving to sit down. The puppet user toyed with the flower for a little bit. "The point of art is to deliver a message to all, to let everyone admire the work for generations to come."

Deidara thrust one of his hands forward in time for the mouth on his palm to blow a raspberry in Sasori's general direction. "Art should be temporary and explosive yeah!"

Pein and Konan watched the two artists argue like they usually did. They both knew that the two enjoyed this common ritual of theirs more that then let on. After all, they had been doing it for years and had yet to kill each other.

**XXXX**

More little snapshots coming soon!


	2. Arrival of Tobi and Zetsu

AN: Well, here's the second chapter I have written up... enjoy?

Disclaimer: don't own.

'ThIs Is ThE BlAcK hAlF oF zEtSu'

'This is the white half.'

Warning: Slight spoiler. okay, more than a slight if you arent caught up in the manga.

**XXXX**

"We ArE aMoSt ThErE."

Madara sighed as he fingered the orange mask that he usually wore. Since they were far from base, he felt comfortable enough to take it off. Out of everyone in Akatsuki, there was only a numbered few that knew what he looked like, His companion Zetsu being one of them. "Tell me who has arrived already?"

"Pein and Konan are there…."

"So ArE sAsOrI AnD dEiDaRa."

He nodded as he glanced at the plant like man. "I would have thought that Kakuzu and Hidan would be the first."

The black and white man shrugged. "We are the next closest." The white side of him spoke.

Madara nodded as he slipped the mask on. "Then lets make an appearance, shall we?"

Both of them slipped off towards the base, not leaving a trace of them selves behind.

XXXX

Pein looked up as he heard the door open again. He wasn't surprised to see a flash of orange as Tobi bounded into the room with Zetsu not far behind him. The giant plant man made his way towards a corner of the room and sat down, the Venus flytrap on his head closed as he sat down. Tobi bounded over to the still arguing Sasori and Deidara and was dancing around them like an idiot.

Deidara growled as he tried to shoo the nuisance away. Sasori didn't even bother acknowledging Tobi.

Konan sighed softly as she finished two more flower. She had know idea why Madara insisted on this game he played with the other members. She just went along with it. She stood up and walked over to where Tobi was dancing like a fool. She smiled and held out an orange flower to him. "Here Tobi, why don't you be a good boy and leave Deidara alone?"

Somehow she just knew that behind the mask Madara was enjoying this.

"YAY! Tobi got a flower! Tobi is a good boy!"

Internally she sighed. "Yes, Tobi is a very good boy, now why doesn't Tobi go and find something quiet to do?"

Tobi nodded energetically "Okay!"

She watched as he raced off. She knew that he was using this excuse to do what ever it was an Uchiha did.

"Thanks yeah. He was being annoying yeah."

She nodded a little. "Of course Deidara-chan. We don't need you blowing up the base again." She smiled a little.

Deidara held out one of his hands, the mouth on it blowing a raspberry at her. "That was a one time thing yeah! He messed with my clay yeah!"

Sasori shook his head as he watched the exchange. "Regardless, it was a waste of a base."

Deidara stuck a tongue out at him before they went back to arguing.

Konan watched them and silently wondered who would be next to arrive.

**XXX**

Next to arrive: Hidan and Kakuzu!


End file.
